In Bruhm U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,379, which is incorporated by reference thereto, there is disclosed a power turn having an endless conveyor belt having a raised shoulder portion at its outer edge portion. A plurality of pairs of guide rollers are mounted to contact the raised shoulder portion to resist the radially inwardly directed forces on the endless conveyor belt and maintain the endless conveyor belt moving in a desired path. The rollers are mounted in a portion of a curved guidance frame. When it is necessary to replace an endless conveyor belt it is necessary to remove at least one of all of the pairs of rollers so that the endless conveyor belt can be removed. After the rollers have been removed, it is necessary to store them while the endless conveyor belt is being replaced. Thereafter, the rollers must be removed from storage and remounted on the portion of the curved guidance frame. Therefore, is desirable to provide a method and apparatus to facilitate the replacement of endless conveyor belts in such power turns.